Masquerade
by sasuXnaru yaoi lover
Summary: In the ballroom, a figure sits bored, wanting to find someone special. Well, he just walked in... SasukeXNaruto yaoi! Rated M for future lemons.


**Masquerade**

Disclaimer: I do not own them, but if I did naruto would be nothing but yaoi! ;3 this is SasukeXNaruto and a little bit NarutoXSasuke ill add some other coupleings later ;D read and enjoy!!

**Chapter 1, That fateful night.**

At the uchiha house a party was being held. Lots of nobles and rich families were there to enjoy a masquerade ball. The youngest uchiha was sitting alone in a chair, bored with all the people inside. He was wearing a black outfit with purple trimming; his eyes were covered by a mask that was the same as his attire. His gloves were also black as his raven hair was spiked up in the back. He older brother was wearing an outfit similar to him, only it was black and red. He made his way over to sasuke and smiled, the women nearby swooning at it. "Sasuke, you should go dance, enjoy yourself!" Sasuke looked up and huffed, his bored mood gone. "Nissan I don't have to, and all the women here are looking at me like I'm some kind of food!" As he argued with his brother, he didn't notice the man who had just walked in. He had on a white outfit with blue trimming, his gloves and mask also. His hair was blonde and if you looked closely, his eyes were a sparkling blue. The man looked around nervously, confused on what he should do. He spotted a spot to sit near the younger uchiha and quickly walked over. When he sat down sasuke finally noticed him and he gasped, he looked so cute. Sasuke looked at the man until the other looked at him, noting that he was staring. "Um, hello. My name is naruto uzumaki. Who are you?" Sasuke smiled and replied, "Sasuke uchiha." Naruto grinned at him and then fell silent, his face red as he finally asked. "Would you mind dancing….With me?" Sasuke's face grew hot and stood up, holding his hand out for him as he waited. Naruto's grin got wider as he grabbed his hand, leading him to the dance floor. Soon Sasuke's arms were wrapped around him as Naruto's were around his neck. They danced at a slow pace, matching the music as they swirled around, enjoying the time they had together. Naruto looked at the time and gasped, letting go of sasuke as he started making his way to the door. Sasuke retched out his hand to grab his arm, but missed by a little bit. He watched him go and turned around, his happiness fading. He left the party soon after and laid in his bed, dreaming about naruto….

When naruto got back to the stables he was out of breath and sat down near the horses. He blushed as he remembered Sasuke's arms around him as they danced. The doors opened to reveal a boy with long brunette hair and snowy white eyes. He knelt down in front of naruto, placing a hand on his cheek. "Hello naruto-kun where were you?" Naruto flinched at the contact as he said, "No were important…" A hand came into contact with his face as neji slapped him hard, knocking him to the ground. Neji was soon on top of him, ripping his shirt off as he whispered, "Naughty boys must be taken care of…Right naruto-kun?" Before naruto could yell for help, a hand covered it and it was useless to scream. Naruto had tears in his eyes as he thought about sasuke. 'Sasuke…..SASUKE!!'

When sasuke awoke from his long slumber he got out of bed. His eyes sleepy as he slowly made his way down the stairs. He heard his brother talking and listened in, not wanting to get yelled at. "We found him wandering the town sir, and with a mess he's in now, we couldn't let him near the towns' folk." "I see…Thank you gentlemen; we'll take care of him until we find his family." Sasuke peeked over and then jumped out. "Naruto?! What happened?" He saw that his face was badly swollen, his body covered in bruises as he saw he barely had any clothes on. He had tears in his eyes and tears streaks. He was a complete mess. Itachi saw his brother pop out, concern on his face. "You know him little brother? Well that's good then. Take him to get washed up and be sure he gets some rest." Sasuke ran over to naruto and pulled him away, his brother still standing there with an expressionless face as he thought of something.

Naruto followed sasuke, a frown on his face as he was led to the bathing area, his eyes dead. "So, do you want to take a bath with or without me?" Naruto just stood, not answering as he looked to no were in particular. Sasuke sighed, "Well then I guess I have to take your clothes off." And he took hold of naruto, pulling him closer as he grabbed the torn up shirt. He pulled it over Naruto's head and then reached for his pants, naruto yelled and slumped down, new tears in his eyes. He was mumbling things, "No…Please don't! Sasuke!! Help me…help, he's…doing things to me help me sasuke….help…" He knelt down to him and hugged him. "I'm here now…So please, naruto...Let me take care of you."

Naruto looked up to Sasuke's worried gaze and nodded his eyes still empty. Sasuke pulled off the rest of Naruto's clothes and led him to the big tub, letting him step in as he too took off all of his clothes. He went in and took some shampoo and placed some in his hands, rubbing it together until he splashed it on Naruto's head. He lathered it in and rinsed it off for him, before he did the same for his head. After they finished washing up they got dressed and were heading out. "Ok, there are some guest ro-." "Sasuke! Those rooms are dirty, so he'll be sleeping in your room." Before sasuke could disagree Itachi was already leading naruto to his room. When he caught up to them naruto was in his bed sleeping soundly, his breathing even. It was past eight. 'Taking care of this guy takes the day up…' He thought as he got into bed also, wrapping his arms around his slender waist as he went off into slumber…

When the morning came naruto felt better. He looked around and saw sasuke sleeping next to him. He jumped and landed on the floor with a 'thump!' Sasuke woke up immediately and saw naruto on the floor, he 'spfft.' And started laughing, his eyes watering up as naruto stood up, his face laced with anger. "Don't laugh! It's not funny!" Sasuke stopped and grabbed Naruto's wrist, pulling him on top of himself, earning a blush of embarrassment from naruto. He sat up on sasuke and was about to say something before sasuke took Naruto's chin and kissed him on the lips. Naruto gasped and struggled a bit, not knowing what to do about this. His mind went blank and he let him take over, kissing him passionately as he ran his hand though Naruto's blonde hair. He released him and sat back, looking at Naruto's flushed face as he said, "I love you…Naruto, when I first saw you…I knew that this was something I couldn't avoid. You stole my heart." Naruto's face became redder as he stared into his deep onyx eyes that were filled with passion.

"D-Do you really love me that much…?" Naruto fidgeted as sasuke took one of his hands, bringing it to his lips as he kissed it tenderly, his lips brushing his skin. "I love you so much I can't stand it." Naruto hopped out of the bed and yelled, "I'm hungry! I want to eat!!" Sasuke stared blankly at him before his smiled softly; he got out of bed as well, getting some clothes for the both of them. When they got changed naruto interlaced their arms and smiled, leading him downstairs to the dining hall. Itachi was already down there, taking a bite out of some toast he had and looked up to see them both. He ushered them to take a seat and had his chin rest on his hands. "Good morning naruto-kun, did you sleep well?" Naruto grabbed an apple and took a bite. "Yup! Sasuke really likes to snuggle!" Itachi stared at sasuke with an astonished face and began to laugh, making sasuke turn a deep red. "Do not…" And he grabbed something, nibbling on it as naruto and itachi start talking. He never was one to join in conversations, so he sat back and watched naruto as he laughed along with his brother. Itachi then turned his attention to sasuke, smiling as he said so. "Hey sasuke, you should take naruto-kun out to the towns. Go out and enjoy yourselfs!" Naruto jumped at the idea and grabbed sasuke's arm, "Yeah!! Lets go, lets go!"

Soon naruto and sasuke were outside, walking along the path that led to town. After naruto perstered him into going with his puppy dog eyes. Sasuke grumbled something about 'wanting to stay home' Naruto huffed and pulled his arm, "Being outside is good for you! No wonder your so pale…" Sasuke looked over at him an lightly smacked his head, making naruto whined and rub the spot he hit. "Sasuuukkkeeee…Your so mean!" Sasuke ignored him and kept walking, a small smile on his face as naruto caught up with his and grabbed his hand, holding it tenderly as sasuke blushed. "Hey sasuke, you turn red really fast. Guess im that cute!" "Dobe, you get even redder than I do when I kiss you." Naruto blushed and looked away his embarassment rising. He spotted someone walking up this way and scrunched his eyes to see. Naruto gasped and took a step back, horror on his face. Sasuke turned to naruto and grabbed his shoulders, worried for the blonde. "Naruto?" Neji walked up to them and smiled fake at both the two teens. "Oh, you found naruto-kun for me, thank you. Now give him here." He outstretched his hand and waited for sasuke to hand him over, but sasuke didn't move, his eyes dangerous. Naruto was behind sasuke, his eyeslids falling as he swooned, landing to the ground with a thud. "Naruto?!" He knelt down to him and lifted him onto his lap, looking up at the smirking brunette…

Notes: OMG its over!!!!! Another chappy will be up soom so please stay and comment! 3


End file.
